With the improvement of people's quality of life, the requirement for drinking water has been greatly increased. Most housingholds now have a water purifier installed, and then have a corresponding faucet for supplying the purified water. Generally, there will be another faucet equipped in the kitchen for daily use. In this situation, the countertop in the kitchen will have to provide two installation holes for the two faucets, which takes up a large of space and costs a lot.